


dont go in there, you'll become one

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Study, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Minecraft, Sad Floris | Fundy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Video Game Mechanics, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: title from turn the lights off by tally hall. lowercase intended.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	dont go in there, you'll become one

**Author's Note:**

> pog

blink.

blink.

it's bright.

someone's there, in front of him, sat in the seat next to him. blink. blink.

ears. orange. tail. nervous shivering. anxious look on their face. fundy. 

"fundy. the light."

"wha-at about it, schlatt?" 

fundy's face. bruised. why was fundy injured? fundy should learn to defend himself.

schlatt thinks he's injured, too, his head is aching dully. "i think i need medical attention, quackity."

"quackity isn't here, mr. president, he left yesterday." 

"turn off the light, fundy." 

that's better. the darkness made his head hurt, a little less. "i'm injured, fundy."

"no, mr. president, you're just hungover again." again. again? schlatt's no alcoholic.

"don't.. don't disrespect your president, quackity."

"it's fundy."

fundy, fundy, fundy, fundy. 

the old president's son. 

wilbur soot. the name makes schlatt's blood boil. soot. soot. soot. soot. wilbur soot. l'manburg. disgusting, all of it.

"if i could stand, i'd kill you where you sit."

fundy takes some water and painkillers from his inventory. good kid. "here, take these, it'll make you feel better." fundy tips the water into schlatt's mouth, lets him swallow the pills. the water runs down his throat, cold and shocking. his throat had been so dry. so. so dry. 

"you're a good kid, fundy. we should hang out more."

fundy frowns, leans back in his seat. "we hung out at the festival."

"yeah, yeah. we should hang out alone."

"yeah."

schlatt's eyes shut slowly. blink. blink. blink. he closes them. too much energy to keep them open, anyways. he reaches out for fundy. "keep me warm."

fundy is warm, his hair fluffy and nice to run his hands through. man, he could get used to this, fundy sitting half on his lap and half on his chair with him, squeezed into the small little space.

it's comforting, and schlatt's brain fogs up again. he yawns. "good boy." 


End file.
